You Put Your Arms Around Me
by HarmonyxPotterhead
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron are in their fourth year at Hogwarts and as if the Triwizard Tournament wasn't enough trouble Hermione has her own troubles secret feelings she has for her best friend Harry Potter, and does he return them ? HxH READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue: Magnificent

I rushed down the cold stone steps of the fourth year dorms tripping on my robe as I went, I was late! I was meant to be helping Harry figure out his egg for the Triwizard Tournament! The poor boy had no clue and to tell the truth I was just as clueless; which seemed to frighten the boys as much as it did me.

I ran out the portrait of the Fat Lady and sprinted as fast as my short legs would take me I had always been short, one of many things about me as well as my bushy hair and love for Gilderoy Lockhart in our second year at Hogwarts. I can assure you I don't like him anymore, after we found out about his love for memory charms. That my two best friends Harry and Ron found amusing to tease me about endlessly.

"Hermione!" my best friend Harry Potter called from our spot at the back of the library; he was hunched over a book searching for an answer I paused for a moment taking the sight in, his black hair was now hanging over his eyes like a black velvety….. Oh shut up Hermione! He'll never love you I sighed at my depressed thoughts he was magnificent and he wasn't mine.


	2. Chapter One: Jealous

_Hello! This is my first Harry Potter Story so hope you like it fingers crossed ;)_

_3 Remember to Review!_

I walked further into the library ignoring the chatter and giggles from a group of Hufflepuffs sitting by the door who were discussing Viktor Krum the "Bulgarian Bon-Bon" who had been viciously and publicly rejected by non-other than Hermione Granger herself, Hogwarts famous bookworm. I rolled my eyes and marched down the aisle "You ok Mione?" The use of his nickname for me normally would have sent my heart fluttering at a thousand miles an hour but I was furious!

"Those Hufflepuffs over there were reading the prophet!" I screeched.

"Should I find that significant?" He asked with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Rita Skeeter wrote an article about me! I would have thought some people at Hogwarts would have been smart enough to avoid the profit after her last attempt to ruin us!"

He glanced down at the paper lying unopened and still tied with its usual string with a worried look. "Mione, it might not be that bad." He patted my arm in what was meant to be a reassuring pat. I looked down at his hand on my arm and shook it off, "I'd like to read it please." I calmly requested although I knew I was never going to get it off him without a fight.

"Hermione I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Harry Potter, give me that paper now!" I hissed.

"Hermione…"

"Harry Potter!"

"Look I really think we should forget about this…" He spoke softly picking up the profit as he went, "Which is why I'm going to make a run for it now!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran off.

I slumped into one of the chairs at the table Harry had been previously sitting at and huffed, he was so irritating!

"But you love him." I turned to see my bestfriend's Luna and Ginny sitting next to me, "you do don't you Mione?" Luna asked gently. Luna and Ginny had been my bestfriend's since my first year at Hogwarts along with Ron and Harry, they were complete opposites were Luna was calm and peaceful; Ginny was a ball of energy never stopping and a real girly girl yet she was a champion chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Luna and I never missed one of her games, plus Harry was the seeker which was a little bit of motivation to get out of the bed in the middle of January to watch the games in the freezing cold.

"Yes." I whispered.

They both awed for a while as they talked about what a perfect couple we would be together, I just zoned out and occasionally put in an opinion when it was needed. Then when I thought they had finished for the day they both came out with one of the best and worst ideas I had ever heard it changed my life but also made it living hell for a while.

"We need to make him jealous, except Krum's invitation!" Ginny said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Gin I don't know…"

"Oh come on, it'll be worth it!" Luna piped in.

"Look guys he's probably already got another girl lined up for the ball, I'll just go alone."

"NO!" They both yelled.

I looked at my friends with their faces masked in identical shock they looked like cartoons out of a muggle TV show the way their eyes popped out and mouths hung wide. "Look guys I appreciate the thought bu-"I was cut off mid-sentence by Viktor Krum, speak of the devil…

"Hermiyone" He spoke in his Bulgarian accent, barely able to say my name with his poor English.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I want you to reconsider my offer of a date to the ball!" He said confidently, I sighed he was nothing like Harry, where Harry was caring and considerate, Krum was arrogant and if his head got any bigger…

"I will, Mr Krum now if you'll excuse me!"

"Of course." He whispered before picking up my hand and kissing it gently, it felt wrong. I barely contained my shudder as he let his lips linger there for a moment too long. "I will pick you up seven o'clock tonight for a date." And with that he was gone.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny squealed, and in true Ginny fashion started screaming like a mad woman and jumping around and hugging Luna and I.

It was now six thirty and I was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Krum, I looked down at my attire and my dinner almost came back up, Gin had gone down to straight down to Hogsmeade to pick up a dress for Viktor and I's date and had gone with something I would never pick for myself it was a deep purple v neck that came just came up above my knee it was truly gorgeous but not suited for a body like mine I was skinny and short with no curves it would look great on Gin or even Luna but not me.

"Mione?" Oh great this was the last thing I needed.

"What is it Harry?" She asked him quietly not wanting this conversation to happen, and certainly not wanting him to be here when Viktor came.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked scanning her clothes and then looking up at her face "You never wear makeup." She blushed under his gaze and fussed with the hem of her dress.

"I've accepted Viktor's request he's taking me out." I explained in a whisper and a shake evident in my voice, I cursed my obvious nervous habits as he glanced down at my hands and pulled them into his, this felt right unlike Viktor's rough hands, Harry's were gentle and caring.

"Hermione I have to tell you something I-"He was cut off by a rather loud BANG BANG BANG!

"Hermiyone I am ready for our date!"

_Read and Review Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, should I continue? _

_HarmonyxPotterhead_

_xx_


	3. Chapter Two: Date Night

_Hey guys! There was some confusion about my last chapter so I thought I would just clear that up, Ginny and Luna in the books are a year behind the trio but in my story they in the same year. _

_3_

_Read and Review._

_Thanks for reading!_

_HarmonyxPotterhead _

Chapter Two: Date Night

I looked at Harry as Viktor knocked again; wishing I could stay and hear what he had to say, but I knew Ginny and Luna would murder me if I gave up this soon, so close to the ball.

"Night Harry" I whispered as I walked towards the common room door.

"Hermione you look lovely" Viktor said as I opened the door and started to walk out.

"Thank you Viktor, so where are we going tonight?" I asked, feeling like I'd rather be in the Slytherin common room instead of standing here, and being looked at by all the Hogwarts students with envy maybe even some of the teachers I would hand him over to them in a flash!

"I thought we could walk around the grounds, and get to know each other!" He said seeming very excited about the idea of a stroll with me around Hogwarts; I still found it hard to believe that Viktor Krum of all people was interested in me.

I wasn't being fair to him not even giving him a chance; I glanced up at his face and sighed. He was quite handsome I suppose, and maybe if I got to know him he would grow on me, and it's not like Harry would ever ask me out! That's it I decided I would try and be Viktor's girlfriend; perhaps Ginny and Luna were right maybe I should give it a go.

"So Viktor, tell me about yourself!" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic and finding it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"I am Bulgarian as you know, I am in their National Quidditch Team and I go to Durmstrang which is an all-boys school in Norway; nothing interesting." He said suddenly seeming almost shy.

"What's Durmstrang like, Norway must be lovely!"

"Well like Hogwarts we have a castle, but in winter it gets very cold as fires are only lit for magical use; we also have very little daylight in the winter so we are confined to the castle, which can be very boring. In the summer though the castle looks alive and everybody is out flying and climbing mountains and swimming; we are near a great lake you see so, like the Black Lake."

"Oh, Viktor that sounds lovely!" And it really did.

"Yes it is, now tell me about yourself!"

"I'm muggle-born, my parents are dentists in London um my best friends are Ginny Weasley, Luna Love-good, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."

"Tell me about Hogwarts." He said to me looking around at the portraits with complete fascination on his face.

Maybe he wasn't all bad…

Harry POV

She was right there and I didn't tell her, Viktor had to knock at that exact moment didn't he? Well I'll tell her before the ball; I have to! Or Sirius will probably never speak to me again. Ok maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but SIRIUS I should speak to Sirius, why hadn't I thought of that before!

I ran over to the fire place, grabbed the floo powder, and dropped it in yelled "12 Grimmauld Place, London!" and threw my head in.

I could now see into the kitchen of his house which I had only been told about my him I looked around and saw piles and piles of Black Family crests, family trees, tapestry's, china sets, jewellery, and so much more that I didn't have time to look at before Sirius came bolting in looking tired and worn.

"Harry my boy; I was beginning to think I'd never hear from you!"

"Sirius I have a problem…"

"There's this girl"

"Ah, just let me get comfortable. If your anything like James this could take a while." He said grinning. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Hermione Granger, is the problem"

"Why? I remember her, she's a lovely girl!" He said, I sighed he still hadn't caught on.

"Remember the conversation we had, just before I came back to school?" I questioned slightly annoyed he didn't straight away.

"Oh yes!" He said, with a smile making its way onto his face "I do indeed."

"Finally…"

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment, so what's the problem?"

"I went to tell her and then her date Krum came and knocked on the common room door!"

"She's going out with Krum!"

"SIRIUS… NOT HELPING!"

"Sorry Kid."

"You Better Be."

"Right well I think that you should wait for the right moment."

"That was the right moment!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Got to go Harry, Kreacher…"

"SIRIUS!"

"You'll know when Harry, KREACHER!" BANG.

Oh dear Kreacher was sure in for it.

Sirius had said I would know when the right time was, I thought today had been; I was so sure, I was going to ask… "Harry have you seen my robe?" Ron asked looking more than slightly stressed "I asked Luna out and now I can't find my nice robes and she'll think I'm poor and homeless!" he said wildly running around the room looking for his blasted robe.

"You know maybe if you kept in a 'safe place' you could remember we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Harry! Not helping." He looked at me pleading, and of course I had to help him he was my best friend.

It took us an hour to find his robe and he rushed off with just minutes to get there.

Now it was just me again with the occasional Gryffindor walking through, in the silence my thoughts drifted to Hermione; I would need a date and she obviously already had one…

I sighed as a group of Gryffindor girls walked by, "Hey Katie!" I called running to catch her, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

_There is the end of the second chapter! I hope you all liked it REVIEW! It makes me update faster._

_Review, Review, Review_

_HarmonyxPotterhead _

_3_


	4. Chapter Three: Scheming

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Had assignments and essays._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it a lot! _

_HarmonyxPotterhead _

Chapter Three: Scheming

I had only just walked through the door to the common room when I was pounced on by a blur of Red and Blonde, I looked up to see Ginny and Luna staring at me with identical silly grins on their faces; as though we were in first year again and Viktor had held my hand.

"How did it go!?" Luna said her normal dreamy voice replaced with an excited girly scream, which was completely out of character for her, and slightly scary to witness. It seemed as though the rest of Gryffindor agreed because they were all looking at the excited Ravenclaw like she was a foreign species that had never set foot on earth before.

"Well…" I said hesitantly looking around, because Luna had completely captured the attention of the whole room with her personality swap.

"Come, let's talk in private!" Ginny said dragging us out of the common room down the staircases to our favourite secret passageway, just ahead of the transfiguration wing; hidden behind a tapestry.

"So….." Luna said becoming increasingly impatient.

"Ok, we went for a walk he told me about himself, he asked about Hogwarts, I asked about Durmstrang and then we parted ways and I came back to the common room nothing interesting."

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny screeched, almost making my eardrums burst.

"What!" I yelled back, I may be small but I could out scream Ginny any day.

"Harry had a date with Katie at the lake! Did you not see them?"

"No I didn't."

"Well he looked ready to kill when you walked out of the common room me and Lu passed by and he looked absolutely terrible, which means only one thing!"

"He's trying to make you jealous!" They both yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He looked like the Nargles had taken a hold of his head." Luna put in; "A definite sign of jealousy Nargles feed of negative emotions in people's minds." I smiled at her glad to have her back to normal. I don't think I could handle two screaming girls at once.

"Well that's his problem." I said, not meaning one word, little butterflies had started to spread at the possibility of him liking me.

"Mione…." Ginny said looking at me uncertainly, like she expected me to crack at any moment.

"Look Gin I appreciate your worry but I'm fine just concerned we may have problems in the future with our plan." I sighed that had been worrying me as well as Harry's egg and the whole he may die in the next challenge, and the fact that I was meant to be helping now, and that we were out past curfew!

"Sure, I guess." She laughed shaking her red hair all over me and Luna.

"What's so funny?" Lu asked dreamily taking a piece of stray hair that landed on her nose and examining it "Looking for Nargles." She explained after my odd look in her direction.

"Oh nothing Lu, it's just our Mione off scheming against boys!" She said breaking into another round of hysterics, this time with Lu and me joining in.

"It's so wrong, what if he finds out?" I said doubtfully.

"He won't, well only if you decide to tell him when you're married with children as a funny story to look back on; and I'm sure he's doing the same thing!" Gin said still laughing.

"He's not."

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"He's crazy for you."

"It's past curfew."

"Party Pooper"

*xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx*

"I love it here Hermiyone!" Viktor said looking down on me and putting his arm around my shoulders, we were out by the lake on our second date and I was not enjoying it a bit. Harry and Katie had taken the spot next to us and were stretched out on a picnic blanket whispering to each other.

"Yes, this is where all the couples go." I explained trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Well are we a couple?"

"We are going to the ball together."

"That doesn't count Hermiyone."

"Oh doesn't it?" I was saddened by this news as my plan on making Harry jealous was going to go downhill from here on in, if he dumped me.

"No in Durmstrang it is tradition to ask the girl to be your girlfriend, then you seals it with a kiss, and then you can go out in public formal dates like the Yule Ball."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"Hermiyone, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him probably looking like a gaping fish, oh very attractive Hermione.

"Y-Yes"

"Thank you Hermiyone!" He said my shock from the last part of our conversation still in effect, because I didn't notice he was leaning in to kiss me until he was almost right on top of me, and I was stressed, this was my first kiss I had hoped so much it would have been Harry but obviously that was not possible, his lips were about a centimetre away from mine now and he looked at me to see if I was ok, I nodded he was my boyfriend why wouldn't I kiss him?

His lips touched mine softly, and then pulled away. I looked up confused "We only have small kisses until the first formal date." He explained I looked up at him and sighed an international Quidditch star was my boyfriend could my life get any crazier?

*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

"Harry! Wake up!" I snapped we were in the library re-searching his egg, which was stressful enough on its own without Gin and Lu's advice on flirting but not too much and how to act and how to do this and how to do that and not to mention Ron acting strangely with that silly grin plastered on his face, actually now come to think of it was almost identical to the one that Lu had worn on her face the night before last, I brushed it aside putting it down to coincidence and continued with my work.

We had found nothing about screeching eggs or even about enchantments that would create that type of secret message, and by the looks on their faces they would rather be anywhere but here, for once in my life I had to agree with them…

"Harry!" we heard from the front of the library.

"Cedric…" Harry muttered as he saw who it was.

"Hey thanks for the tip about the dragons, saved my life…"

"You'd do the same for me…"

"Exactly so, why don't you go to the prefect's bathroom take your egg and mull things over in the hot water…" he said before strolling away joining the Hufflepuffs up the front.

"Why in the bloody hell would he say that?"

"It's a tip!" I explained.

"Go Harry!"

"Fine, send a search party if I don't come out in half an hour Myrtles probably kidnapped me" he said sending a wink my way, before sprinting out, earning himself a lecture from Madame Pince at the door.

_And that's it for this chapter please review! They make me happy and they make me update faster _

_HarmonyxPotterhead_


End file.
